Spudgunn
Spudgunn MP is a British Vanguard politician who is currently serving as the Member of Parliament for the East Midlands. He is the Deputy Leader and Chief Whip of The Vanguard. He is also known unofficially as The Vanguard's propaganda minister due to his famous posters and videos. Political career Spudgunn initially joined UKIP at first, but he was only in the party for under 24 hours because he did not analyse the parties fully at the beginning. He subsequently joined the British Imperial Party after discovering the existence of the party and reading a short document from them entitled "Ethos of the British Imperial Party" just before the second general election. After GeoSmith16 left the BIP, Spudgunn assumed his national seat half way through the 2nd parliament. At the third general election, he was elected as a Member of Parliament for Yorkshire during The Vanguard's famous Yorkshire landslide. In the fourth general election, he was elected as a Member of Parliament for the East Midlands Spudgunn was appointed Deputy Leader of The Vanguard by AlbrechtVonRoon in October 2015, taking over from SgtSlowmo. He was also appointed chief whip in August 2015, prior to which AlbrechtVonRoon had been the whip as part of his responsibilities as leader of the party. Ideology Spudgunn associates himself with traditionalism, conservatism, and monarchism. More crucially, he is a staunch British nationalist and unionist - which is a much more contentious position in his native Scotland. Propaganda Work Spudgunn is well known for his various works of propaganda within the Model House of Commons. He is the founder of the YouTube channel "Vanguard TV." Although Spudgunn likes to think this channel could become a hub for all Vanguard propaganda and content, he has so far created all of the content for it himself and it is essentially his own channel. Spudgunn's propaganda is usually humorous and satirical in tone, however, every piece of content he makes has a serious political undertone or message to it. Morgsie Rants about the EU Referendum His first work was arguably his most controversial, "Morgsie Rants about the EU Referendum." It takes the form of a Hitler Parody, with Hitler in this case playing the role of Morgsie, and his generals all representing various leaders of the European Referendum's Yes Campaign. The video opens up with one of the Yes Campaign leaders going over the referendum results with Morgsie watching intently. Morgsie then asserts that the victory of the Yes Campaign was due to his performance, upon which the generals nervously glance at one another before informing Morgsie that his performance was, in fact, terrible. "Nobody is appreciative of your work", says one of the Yes Campaign's leaders to Morgsie, a reference to a well-known joke about him craving for people to appreciate what he has done in the Model House of Commons. Morgsie then rants for a minute and a half about the campaign, trying to argue that his role as leader of the Yes Campaign was what led to its victory. The rant refers to several different events in the referendum campaign, such as when he said "I do not need a source because it is true". It refers to events through an exaggerated, parodied personification of how Morgsie might have perceived those events. For instance, when referring to when he was asked five times whether or not he supported a Federal Europe, Morgsie in the parody accused the No Campaign of being "totally uncoordinated." Overall the video was a satirical attack on Morgsie's performance in the European referendum campaign. It scathingly picks apart the notion that Morgsie's leadership was the key reason the Yes Campaign won, although there is absolutely no evidence that Morgsie actually believed this. The video became highly controversial, with some members accusing Spudgunn of bullying through his exaggerated portrayal of Morgsie's personality, and one suggesting that the video was just created because Spudgunn was bitter about the No Campaign losing the referendum. Spudgunn always maintained that the video was purely made for satire - and to make people laugh. The video's accompanying Strangers Bar thread was deleted. Hitler Explains the SDCN Hitler Explains the SDCN was a short Hitler Parody made by Spudgunn explaining the transition of the Celtic Workers' League to the Social Democratic and Civil Nationalist Party. Hitler doesn't take on the role of any specific member of the Model House of Commons in this video, although he does appear to represent The Vanguard's view on events. In the video, Hitler explains the Social Democratic and Civic Nationalist Party to his generals. One of the generals is used by Spudgunn to play devil's advocate, so that Hitler could quell the notion that the SDCN were nationalists in any way despite having it in their name. JackWilfred and Morgsie are Informed About the General Election Results JackWilfred and Morgsie are Informed About the General Election Results was Spudgunn's third video on Vanguard TV, and his third use of Downfall Parodies to portray things in the Model House of Commons. The video takes place in the Liberal Democrats' headquarters during the results of the Model United Kingdom general election, March 2015. It portrays Morgsie (Goebbels) and JackWilfred (Hitler) reacting to the results of that election, in which they both failed to win their constituency seats. The video begins with Morgsie and JackWilfred discussing how they will turn the United Kingdom into a republic while they wait for the results to come in. This part of the video mocks JackWilfred's republican views and briefly mentions some of the jokes about Morgsie. One of Hitler's assistants walks in and hands him a note, which he reads out. It was the results of JackWilfred and Morgsie's constituencies, where they both lost their seats. (Although they both gained Liberal Democrat national seats later.) He then goes crazy in a rant about it, accusing the Vanguard of causing the terrible result through cheating and Timanfya of taking bribes from the Royal Family. JackWilfred then arranges a personal Skype call with Timanfya, telling him that it was a life or death situation. As the assistant in Liberal Democrat HQ is handing JackWilfred the phone, he warns of a Vanguard landslide in Yorkshire. While JackWilfred pleads with Timanfya for him to do a recount of his constituency, Timanfya receives the results for Yorkshire which show the Vanguard's landslide gain of 4 seats. JackWilfred then gets even angrier and rants even more, accusing Timanfya of bias, before slamming down the phone and storming off. The video ends with a scene of Morgsie ranting about the results and asking other Liberal Democrat members to give him a national seat. Since this scene was just another exaggerated parody of Morgsie, going through some of his well-known conspiratorial and dismayed quotes, and since it did not further the plot of the parody, Spudgunn debated putting it in. He eventually opted to because he knew it would give people a laugh. The Funeral of cb1320 Following cb1320 being banned from MHOC, Spudgunn decided to pay tribute to him by putting together a video of his funeral. He opted to edit the YouTube video Sir Winston Churchill - Funeral (I Vow To Thee) - The Nation's Farewell. The video is a touching series of scenes from Winston Churchill's funeral, accompanied by the patriotic hymn "I Vow To Thee My Country." The video is a personal favourite of Spudgunn's. Spudgunn's video takes the Winston Churchill video, and makes various subtle edits to make it MHOC-oriented. For example, the soldiers standing around the coffin of Winston Churchill are portrayed as Jacktri dupes. Throughout the video, people at the funeral are portrayed as various members of the Model House of Commons. Spudgunn includes a wide range of prominent people, mainly on the right. The video was universally praised, and it managed to sway people who did not like cb1320 or the Vanguard. The accompanying post, made in MHOC Press, received personal reddit gold from Timanfya. The person who likes the video the least, ironically, is probably Spudgunn himself. He is modest about it, maintaining that the reason people enjoyed it so much was because the original video was so powerful and epic, and that he is getting credit for that. Despite the video, Spudgunn is not sympathetic to cb1320 for being banned. He believes cb1320 was stupid to say what he said and probably deserved it. Whigwham and the Deputy Prime Ministers Whigwham and the Deputy Prime Ministers was Spudgunn's fourth Hitler Parody of the Model House of Commons. This time, Hitler portrays WhigWham who was Prime Minister, going through all of the different Communist Party leaders who were his deputy Prime Ministers. The casting of Whigwham as Hitler was not meant to mock him, it was meant purely for the story line. The first scene is of then-Deputy Prime Minister SPQR1776 informing Whigwham that he intends to resign as Communist Party general secretary and therefore deputy prime minister. Whigwham completely rejects this resignation, telling SPQR1776 that his own little disagreements within the Communist Party could not destabilise the government. SPQR1776 tries to protest, but he is told to go away and carry on his work. And then, in what is probably Spudgunn's darkest ever propaganda moment, he uses the scene in Downfall of the character who he used to portray SPQR1776 (Grawitz) blowing himself up along with his wife, son and daughter with two hand grenades to represent SPQR1776 actually killing himself to escape Whigwham's government. After the suicide, the scene immediately changes to Whigwham being read SPQR1776's (fictional) resignation post in /r/MHOCPress. He then rants about it. The next scene is of Whigwham receiving the results of the Communist Party leadership. As he opens the results, Spudgunn alludes to the new leader by having Whigwham saying he hopes the winner isn't someone who believes Stalin's leadership of the USSR was true socialism. This is, of course, something the next leader, SolidBlues, said. Whigwham then rants about SolidBlues' election as general secretary, fearing the government will collapse with an extreme Communist radical leading the party and therefore becoming deputy prime minister. The parody then skips a month and a half later to when SolidBlues resigned as Communist leader and Deputy Prime Minister. The scene is awkward, because Whigwham has no idea SolidBlues came to resign, and begins to talk to him about government policy. When Spudgunn portrays SolidBlues informing Whigwham he is resigning, he uses it as a brief opportunity to mention his well-known views on American Communists - citing an American's natural lack of interest in British politics as SolidBlues' reason for resigning. Although Spudgunn would maintain this is probably true, to an extent, there is no evidence that it was his reason for resigning. The final scene, bringing the parody to the present day as of when it was made, consists of OKELEUK stepping into Whigwham's office and informing him he will be his new deputy prime minister. They look at each other for a few seconds before Whigwham orders OKELEUK to leave his office in frustration. Unlike Spudgunn's portrayals of Morgsie and JackWilfred in Hitler Parodies, this one was made to mock a series of events in the Model House of Commons which Spudgunn found humorous rather than mocking an individual. Spudgunn knows Whigwham is absolutely nothing like the way he portrayed him, as Hitler ranting, but he had to cast Whigwham as Hitler for the purpose of the story line. Therefore, this video was much less controversial than the ones involving parodies of ''people, ''which ironically led to it being less viewed and liked than those ones. Sadly, Spudgunn knows that a good story-driven video like this one will never be as popular as a controversial satire of someone's personality, and that's just the way things are. Category:The Vanguard Category:Vanguard MPs Category:Users Category:MPs Category:MPs for East Midlands Category:MPs for Yorkshire